


Reflections: Azir

by SperoDeoVolente



Series: Snippets [11]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Betrayal, Bribery, F/M, Mercenaries, Politics, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/SperoDeoVolente
Summary: Azir needs allies for his victory. Sivir has an idea. Lux and Darius are about to dragged further into a conflict that isn't their own.





	Reflections: Azir

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one!

Azir stared at the massive map laid out before him. At the edges various gold statues held it down. Outside of his tent sand rolled past, pushed along by hot winds. The entrance flaps shifted soundlessly, Sivir walking inside in grim silence.   
  
“That battle didn’t end well,” Sivir stated through thin lips. She leaned over the table with her palm in the middle. One of her fingers fiddled with one of the many small figures that riddled the surface.   
  
“It didn’t. I’m still adjusting to how things work in this new world,” Azir admitted with a slight shrug. He swept an arm across the map and knocked all the figurines into a basket on the floor. “I will restore Shurima, but… I might have overestimated the number of new factions I face.”

  
“New allies would help immensely,” Sivir suggested with a smirk. She searched the basket and pulled out two figures. “For a fee, I can set up a meeting with Luxanna Crownguard.”   
  
“Crownguard… isn’t that a Demancian noble? They were around when I was young,” Azir remarked softly. He picked up the figure of a young woman and inspected it carefully. “Why her?”   
  
“Because I have it on good authority that the Hand of Noxus is secretly courting her,” Sivir shoved the second figure closer. “It’s mutual. One more tragic love story unless they get help.”   
  
“Clever! I can work with this,” Azir replied with a nod. One hand placed Lux on map over Demacia. Darius he placed over Noxus.  _ Their help could secure victory! If they proved… unwilling, an open war between Noxus and Demacia would also serve my needs. _ “Talk to my accountant. Tell him you can take fifty gold pieces. I’ll give you fifty more if you secure a meeting with her. I’ll double that if you can get me a meeting with both at the same time.”   
  
“Deal,” Sivir flashed her ancestor a wide grin. “I’ll be seeing you shortly… with guests.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are far too many Lux/Exreal pairings. I must bump down the NOTP! Petty spite grows in my shipper soul, it needs to create more content of the OTP for the win!!


End file.
